Juventud Asesina
by Joanne Distte
Summary: La inocencia se corrompe con facilidad. Un gran potencial para servir al Mal, que Bellatrix no piensa desperdiciar. Está dispuesta a usar todas sus artimañas para atraer al joven Barty. [Bellatrix X Barty. Bellatrix X Rodolphus] Oneshot.


**ACTUALIZACION: **

**NOTA IMPORTANTE 1. He visto que se me olvidó meter en el disclaimer que la frase del final del fic no es mía, sino de Calderón de la Barca (vamos, casi tenemos el mismo renombre XDD) y creo que muchos, por nos decir todos, han pensado que era mía... Me sentía fatal. Lo siento muxoooo!**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, escenarios y situaciones que reconozcáis en esta fic pertenecen a JK y a la Warner. Lo que no os suene, es mío. El primer fragmento que aparece pertenece al libro de El Cáliz de Fuego, página 518, una de mis partes favoritas del libro. ¿Adivináis por qué? Jejje, sí ¡Bella! (creo que esa frase la resume a la perfección). Y tb sale un hombre inexpresivo... puede ser Rody, aunque la verdad no me imaginé la personalidad por esa frase. Saldrán al final más frases conocidas también, del cuarto.**

**N/A: Muahahahhaa... nueva pareja que nunca había pensado. Me inspiró el rol que voy a hacer, porque el que hace de Barty puso que "estaba enamorado de Bella". Es genial¿verdad? ****Bellatrix-Bartemious Crouch Jr. Jjejjeje… k way. ****Mi mente empezó a maquinar este fic de inmediato, y al final acabó saliendo esto. **

**Para empezar tenéis que recordar que cuando los meten en Azkaban Barty es muy jovencito... jaja, esa es otra. Nunca he puesto a Bella liada con uno más joven, sino siempre mayores o de la misma edad. A ver cómo me sale. La relación es algo extraña, como podréis ver si seguís leyendo, pero espero que os guste de todas formas.**

**Este fic se va a caracterizar por los saltos en el tiempo de recuerdo en recuerdo. La primera parte (la del juicio) es lo que realmente está ocurriendo. Espero que no os montéis demasiado lío. Son hechos sin relación entre ellos, solo para explicaros la relación que mantienen Bella y Barty.**

**Beshiiitos! Joanne**

**Este fic se lo dedico a Nury, por las miles de horas debatiendo hechizos junto al diccionario y el quinto libro, y a Pablo, que es el "Barty" que me dio la idea de la pareja. Xitos a los dos!**

**JUVENTUD ASESINA**

Los dementores colocaron un grupo de cuatro sillas con cadenas que habían puesto en el centro de la mazmorra. Había un hombre robusto que miró a Crouch inexpresivamente; otro hombre más delgado y de aspecto nervioso, cuyos ojos recorrían la multitud; una mujer con cabello negro, brillante y espeso, y párpados caídos, que se sentó en la silla de las cadenas como si fuese un trono; y un muchacho de unos veinte años que parecía petrificado: estaba temblando, y el pelo color de paja le caía sobre la cara de piel blanca como la leche y pecosa.

**OooOooO**

Ojos grises relampaguearon en la oscuridad. Una sonrisa sinuosa asomó a unos labios sensuales.

Barty no podía apartar los ojos de Bellatrix.

La mujer se acercó al joven, esplendorosa en su maldad.

-Una nueva vida.

-Mi padre...

-Tu padre no importa. Ahora eres tú -susurró con suavidad-. Eres tú el que decide.

Cambiando el peso de su cuerpo al otro pie, Barty apartó la mirada de Bellatrix, bajándola hasta el suelo.

-Respeto.

Voz envolvente, que prometía, rodeando al joven, aprisionándolo cada vez más. Sabía que llegados a ese punto era imposible escapar.

-Poder.

Finos y delicados dedos recorriendo su mandíbula, haciéndole alzar la cabeza.

-Lo tendrás todo.

Labios húmedos, boca entreabierta. Lengua venenosa.

Bellatrix se inclinó a besarlo.

Interrumpió en su boca, en sus sueños más placenteros. Profundizando el beso, buscando la lengua del joven, la mujer despertó la excitación en el otro cuerpo.

Ella no sentía nada.

Indiferencia, frialdad. El calor del beso que no significaba nada para ella.

-Todo -murmuró, rozándose sus labios-. ¿No te atrae?

**OooOooO**

Bellatrix se detuvo en los primeros escalones, admirando la fachada de la enorme mansión.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó Rodolphus, parándose junto a su mujer.

-No -replicó ésta, tomando el brazo del hombre. Contuvo una carcajada. Le hacía tanta gracia aparentar en sociedad, aparentar ser la pareja perfecta. Lo encontraba francamente divertido.

Después de que un criado impecablemente vestido les abriera la puerta, ambos entraron en el salón donde se celebraba la recepción. Estaba lleno de personas pertenecientes a las más altas esferas de la sociedad del mundo mágico, familias de buena cuna, de linaje antiguo y puro.

Las velas que colgaban de las arañas del techo daban un ambiente de irrealidad a la escena, y Bellatrix admiró la sala, decorada para la ocasión.

'-Una copa, cariño? -preguntó Rodolphus con un imperturbable semblante, señalando con una mano enguantada al camarero que detenido a su lado portaba una bandeja con copas.

-Si me haces el favor, mi amor -respondió ella con voz dulzona.

Antes de volverse, Rodolphus le guiñó un ojo. Cogió dos de las copas y tendió una a su mujer.

-Nos vas a descubrir-le reprochó en un murmullo Bellatrix, en cuanto estuvieron de nuevo solos-. Con esos comentarios no creo que sea capaz de aguantar la risa mucho más.

Rodolphus esbozó su invisible sonrisa, dando un leve sorbo a su copa.

-Además -continuo Bellatrix alzando la cabeza para susurrarle al oído, acercándose a él hasta que estuvieron rozándose-. Me gustaría ver si te atreves a repetir lo de "cariño" en casa.

-No volverás a oírlo salir de mis labios.

-Llego a ser muy persuasiva, ya lo sabes.

Rodolphus enarcó una ceja, clavando sus ojos verde amarronado en los grises de ella.

-¡Señora Lestrange! -interrumpió una mujer bajita y madura, que vestía de una manera muy ostentosa-. Qué placer verte, querida.

-El placer es mío -respondió Bellatrix, fulminando a su marido con la mirada. Luego sonrió a la mujer, esposa de una de las personas más influyentes en el Ministerio.

-Oh, y el señor Lestrange.

Rodolphus tomó la mano de la mujer y la besó, apenas posando sus labios sobre el dorso. Su movimiento fue tan natural, tan espontáneo, que ésta no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

-¿Y no ha venido ningún pequeño Lestrange? -preguntó con curiosidad la mujer.

-¿Perdone? -soltó Bellatrix, con más brusquedad de la que había pretendido.

-¿Mi hermano? -dijo Rodolphus, confundido. Rabastan había venido antes que ellos, aunque era lógico que no lo hubiese visto pues había mucha gente.

-No, me refería a sus pequeños -contestó riendo la mujer. Una risa aguda, que puso de los nervios a Bellatrix.

Rodolphus le tomó disimuladamente de la mano, sabiendo exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente de ella. Lo que buscaba asir su mano y que no encontraba: su varita.

-No, aún no tenemos -respondió el hombre, mirando fijamente a la mujer.

-Oh ¡qué pena! Siempre hacen más alegre la vida -respondió la mujer ajena a la vena que había empezado a latir en el cuello de Bella-. Yo tengo sin ir más lejos dos y no me imagino estos años sin... ¡Oh, lo siento mucho! Me está llamando mi marido.'

-Una lástima -masculló Bellatrix, demasiado tensa como para fingir bien.

-Volveré en un momento -se despidió la mujer, dirigiéndose a su marido.

En cuanto esta se hubo alejado, Bellatrix cogió del brazo a Rodolphus y lo arrastró lejos del lugar al que pretendía volver la mujer.

-Estúpida -susurró entre dientes, furiosa, intentando controlarse-. Y no te rías.

El rostro de Rodolphus permanecía igual de inexpresivo que siempre.

-Tranquilízate; tenemos que fingir bien. Esta reunión es importante. Recuerda que hay que localizar a Crouch -dijo éste.

¿Y qué es eso de "aún no tenemos"? -preguntó Bellatrix, volviendo al tema que en ese momento le interesaba-. ¿Cómo que "aún"?

Rodolphus no la contestó.

-No pienso tener hijos ¿me escuchas? -le advirtió Bella en voz baja.

-Si te quedas embarazada lo tendrás -replicó éste serio, incluso algo amenazante a esas alturas-. Pero ese no es el asunto. Vamos al jardín. Aquí no veo ni a Crouch ni a Rabastan.'

-No me da la gana de callarme -protestó Bellatrix, sus ojos relampagueando por la ira contenida. Salió al jardín a través de una enorme puerta, a una terraza con suelos y barandillas de mármol blanco-. Te estoy diciendo que no...

Rodolphus, al ver que no había nadie, cogió a Bellatrix bruscamente de un brazo y la pegó a la pared con violencia. La sujetó por la barbilla, para obligarle a mirarlo, mientras ella se debatía aprisionada por el cuerpo del hombre.

-Cállate -masculló, con voz profunda y seca-. No pienso tolerar esto. Tenemos una misión, así que deja de comportarte como una cría caprichosa. Vamos a buscar a Crouch, nos presentaremos y te portarás como es debido. Tenemos que salir de aquí convertidos en sus mejores aliados.

Bellatrix lo miró con odio por la humillación, incapaz de hacer nada más.

Rodolphus se apartó, dejándola marchar. Se alejó de ella, dándole la espalda, mientras recorría la terraza iluminada tan solo por la luna creciente.

¿Quieres hacerme el favor de entrar ya? -dijo una voz autoritaria de pronto.

Sonaba de algún punto del jardín, y Rodolphus y Bellatrix buscaron a ver de dónde venía. A varios metros de ellos, creyéndose solos, dos hombres discutían.

-Están todos esperándote -añadió la voz, cogiendo del hombro al otro personaje para que lo mirase.

-Hoy sí me necesitas ¿eh? Sólo para las recepciones.

No seas niño, Barty...

Perfecto, los habían encontrado. Con todos los sentidos alertas, el matrimonio Lestrange escuchaba con toda atención la conversación entre Crouch padre e hijo.

-Ayer no viniste, y me lo habías prometido.

-Hay problemas en el Ministerio que no se resuelven solos. Ya sabes que son tiempos difíciles -soltó Crouch padre, determinante-. Esto ya lo hemos hablado.

-¿Y hoy qué, los mortífagos tienen el día libre? Para las recepciones siempre tienes tiempo y para mí...

-No pienso seguir con esta discusión. Quiero que entres ahora mismo y te presentes como es debido.

Crouch padre dio media vuelta y su silueta se perdió cuando entró en la casa. Pero Bellatrix miraba al que era apenas un adolescente, que se había quedado quieto debajo de un árbol, con los puños apretados por la furia.

Una sonrisa perversa cruzó su rostro. Avanzó lentamente, sin apartar la vista del joven incomprendido.

-Interesante -dijo, alzando la mirada hacia su marido-. Creo que ya no vamos a tener que convertirnos en los mejores amigos de Crouch.

Rodolphus posó su mirada en el cuerpo de Bellatrix, y la alzó hasta su rostro. La furia volvió a cruzar los ojos de la mujer, recordando la ofensa de antes.

-¿O sigues prefiriendo que me comporte?

El hombre no contestó. Un movimiento en el jardín lo atrajo, y observó el andar furioso del joven Barty, que debía dudar si obedecer a su padre aún sabiendo que luego tendría que enfrentarse a un descomunal enfado.

Bellatrix también lo miraba. Nunca antes lo había visto, pero empezaba ya a imaginarse cómo sería, qué personalidad tendría.

Sintió entonces las manos de su marido en sus hombros, apartando el pelo de su cuello.

Se puso tensa; aún estaba furiosa con él. Sabía que con sus sensuales atenciones no buscaba pedir perdón, pues él no se arrepentía de su brusco trato. Dudó si apartarse, pero al final se dejó hacer. Las manos de su marido eran las de un artista que conoce a la perfección su obra. Pues bien, ella era su obra; y él conocía lo que deseaba en cada momento.

Sintió sus labios rozando su nuca, acariciando su piel hasta su oído.

-Atráelo a nuestro Lado -susurró-. Tienes tres horas.

Bellatrix se volvió, pegándose al cuerpo de Rodolphus. Acercó sus labios a los de él, deteniéndose justo antes de llegar a besarlo. Sintiendo el aliento caliente de él, el anhelo del beso no dado, susurró:

-En unos minutos lo tienes aquí.

Antes de que el hombre se diese cuenta, Bellatrix había escapado de su abrazo y ya avanzaba hacia el joven.

Rodolphus se apoyó en la pared, entre las sombras. No pensaba perderse ni un detalle.

**OooOooO**

La inocencia se corrompe con facilidad.

Ese niño ya no existía.

El joven Barty había muerto.

Estaba oculto tras la máscara, pero Bellatrix conocía a la perfección sus rasgos. Los había memorizado de recorrerlos una y otra vez con sus labios. Podía jurar que eran de otra persona, otra distinta a la que había ido a buscar esa noche al jardín para atraerlo a ella y a su Lado.

-Atento a la señal -indicó Bella, deteniéndose en la esquina de un callejón oscuro. Barty la obedeció sin rechistar, sin protestas y sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Ella era su maestra. Su Señor había impuesto que el joven Crouch necesitaba aprender Artes Oscuras; y Rodolphus, el encargado de organizar todo aquello, había decidido que fuese ella.

Era muy gracioso. Su propio marido la había enviado a brazos de su amante. Él no podía sospechar que además de maldiciones le estaba enseñando en otros terrenos que nada tenían que ver con su teórica misión.

Primera señal. Un rayo de luz roja salió disparado de alguna calle, iluminando el cielo nocturno. Se empezaron a escuchar los primeros golpes sordos... Podían parecer tambores de guerra, pero bien sabía Bellatrix que no lo eran. Aunque cierto, estaban en guerra.

Segunda señal.

Los primeros gritos no se hicieron esperar. Daba igual que aún no hubiese empezado el ataque, puesto que todos sabían cómo iba a terminar.

Los gigantes primero. Sus pasos, esos ruidos de tambores, se acercaron, y la primera mole de carne y huesos se dejó ver por encima de los edificios. Derribó el que tenía delante, que se llevó otros por delante en su caída.

Y más gritos. Chillidos aterrorizados, de gente que prefería estar muerta a enfrentarse a uno de los ataques de Lord Voldemort.

-¿Ya? -preguntó a su oído Barty, impaciente por demostrar su lealtad, por demostrar todo lo que había estado aprendiendo.

-Aún no. -Era ella la que debía controlarse ahora, la que debía imponerse sobre él, superando su carácter impulsivo e irracional-. Quedan tres.

La tercera señal llegó con las explosiones. Boquetes en medio de la acera, edificios destruidos, sangre y muerte por todos lados. Gente corriendo, arrastrando a sus hijos tras de sí, rogando por salir con vida que aquella masacre.

Luego frío, que helaba los miembros y el alma. Portadores de muerte, los dementores aparecieron en la población.

Y la última señal, su favorita. Un rayo de luz verde esta vez, que se desdobló en dos, desplegándose. Apareció una enorme calavera encima de las casas, que entreabrió la boca de la que salió culebreando una serpiente portadora de desgracias y muerte.

La Marca Tenebrosa iluminaba Hogsmeade.

-Ya nos toca -anunció Bellatrix, triunfante.

Seguida por Barty, salió de su escondite, matando a una mujer que corría hacia ellos.

Alerta, en tensión, la mujer valoró el terreno. Humo y polvo la rodeaban, impidiendo tener una buena visibilidad. El calor del fuego la agobiaba, y el frío de esas criaturas malditas le entumecía el cuerpo.

Su sangre bullendo por la excitación que sentía hacía que nada de eso la importase.

-¡Aurores! -exclamó Barty, señalando a algún punto lejano.

-Vamos hacia allí -ordenó Bella, corriendo entre la gente que huía.

El joven, detrás de ella, iba quitando de en medio a cualquiera que se les cruzase, que pudiese suponer una amenaza. Bellatrix estaba demasiado obsesionada con los aurores, con los que de verdad sabían combatir... sobre todo desde que les habían dado vía libre para matar.

En el camino se encontraron con varios mortífagos más, que iban también a enfrentarse con los aurores, la verdadera amenaza de ese ataque. Eran los únicos que podían hacerles frente con alguna posibilidad de salir victoriosos.

-¡Separadlos! -ordenó una voz profunda, que Bella reconoció como la de su marido. Éste la vio entonces y la cogió del brazo, reconociéndola a pesar de no verle la cara-. Tenemos que separarlos -exclamó, señalando al grupo de aurores que se esforzaban por organizarse-. ¡Hay que dividirlos!

Bella asintió, separándose de Rodolphus y corriendo hacia varios mortífagos para informarles. Enseguida vio que la táctica empezaba a dar resultado, pues los aurores empezaban a dispersarse en pequeños grupos, mucho más débiles.

Vio la seña de Rodolphus, indicándole que siguiera a dos que corrían por un callejón. Barty seguía a su lado, y no hizo falta que le dijese nada para que supiese lo que tenía que hacer.

Salieron detrás de los dos aurores, con las varitas en alto.

-¡Van detrás, Prewett! -gritó una voz, que alertó a los dos magos. Se volvieron sin dejar de correr, y vieron que les seguían cinco mortífagos enmascarados. A Barty y a Bellatrix se les habían unido Rodolphus, Dolohov y Rosier.

Acelerando el paso hasta que prácticamente volaban sobre las calles, los dos aurores lanzaban hechizos por encima de su hombro sin dejar de correr, con la esperanza de quitarse a alguno de sus perseguidores de encima.

Se detuvieron al llegar a una calle cortada. Intercambiaron una mirada desesperada, sabiendo que acababan de entrar en la boca del lobo, que necesitarían un milagro para salir de allí con vida.

-Hermano...

-Vamos a luchar -sonrió desfallecido uno, alzando la varita-. Les daremos su merecido, Fabian.

-Por supuesto.

Se volvieron, y los cinco mortífagos no tardaron mucho en aparecer. La mayoría rió al verlos ahí, a las puertas de la muerte y sin posibilidad de escapar.

-Matadlos -ordenó Rodolphus.

-Vamos a divertirnos con ellos.

-He dicho que los matéis. No tenemos tiempo que perder -ordenó, esta vez mucho más amenazante, mirando a Rosier, el autor del comentario.

Una luz blanca los cegó entonces y, aturdidos, los mortífagos se movían sin ver nada, sin ver a sus víctimas.

-¿Dónde están?

-¡Romped el hechizo! -protestó Dolohov, llevándose una mano a los ojos.

-¡Cuidado!

El gritó resonó por los oídos de todos. Barty empujó a Bellatrix, que cayó en brazos de su marido. Perdió el color de la cara al ver cruzar a centímetros de su rostro un rayo verde.

-¡Maldita sea, matadlos!', exclamó Rodolphus, incorporando a Bellatrix, que miraba con cierta sorpresa a su joven aprendiz.

-¡_Crucio_! -gritó Rosier, haciendo que uno de los dos hermanos cayese al suelo, entre gritos agónicos. Fabian atacó, y el mortífago salió volando, quedando inconsciente al chocar contra una fachada.

-¡_Protego_! -El hechizo de Rodolphus rebotó contra el escudo que acababa de hacer Gideon desde el suelo, para proteger a su hermano, al que dijo-: Ve a por los dos de la derecha.

Dolohov retrocedió un par de pasos al ver acercarse a Fabian, con la varita en algo. Al ver que Rodolphus aún estaba con Bellatrix, alzó la varita sin dudarlo un segundo:

-¡_Flagarem ostrum_!

Un rayo morado salió disparado hacia el auror, que interpuso un cubo de basura en el último momento. Éste estalló, llenando todo de trozos de metal, haciendo cortes profundos en la piel de Fabian, que no tardó en atacar. Su hechizo dio de lleno en el pecho de Dolohov, haciendo que éste se desplomase en el suelo como un muñeco de trapo.

_-¡Sectura! -_gritó Bellatrix, apuntando al tobillo del auror que iba hacia ellos, mientras Rodolphus se encargaba del que acababa de derribar a Dolohov.

La sangre empezó a brotar, empapando la túnica y el suelo. Con una mueca de dolor, ahogando un gemido, Gideon intentó sostenerse en pie, pero no lo consiguió. Su tobillo se dobló, con los tendones destrozados, incapaz de soportar su peso.

Al escuchar caer a su hermano, Fabian se apresuró a retroceder, interponiéndose entre éste y los mortífagos. Ahora tenía a los tres delante suyo, y estaba solo.

Todo llegaba a su fin.

-¡_Avada Kedav_...

No había terminado de decir la maldición, cuando Barty se adelantó a todos.

-¡_Impelliare_!

Fabian salió disparado sin control, chocando con un golpe seco contra la pared. Cayó al suelo, y un hilillo de sangre le resbaló por el rostro. Sus ojos entrecerrados, desenfocados, consiguieron dirigir una profunda mirada a su hermano, antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia.

-¡NOOO!

Pero el grito de Gideon llegó tarde. El rayo verde ya había salido de la varita del joven mortífago, atravesando el pecho del auror, arrancándole la vida.

-¡Cabrones! -soltó el auror, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, intentando levantarse. Su tobillo le volvió a fallar, y cayó encima del charco de sangre que ya se había formado en el suelo. Alzó la varita desde allí mismo, su mano llena de sangre, y apuntó a Rodolphus-. ¡EXCIDIUM!

En cuanto vio el rayo yendo hacia él, Rodolphus creó un escudo protector, pero no lo suficiente fuerte. La maldición lo atravesó, debilitada, dándole en el brazo. Soltó la varita bruscamente, sus ojos muy abiertos tras la máscara, y se pegó el brazo herido al pecho. Sentía la sangre bullendo bajo su piel, ésta ardiendo y las quemaduras consumiéndola.

¡Matadlo! -gritó una vez más, reponiéndose para alcanzar con la otra mano su varita.

Bellatrix fue la encargada. No dio tiempo a Gideon a prepararse. Su rayo le golpeó en medio de la frente, destrozándole el rostro, dejándole irreconocible. El espalda del auror se arqueó hacia atrás, y su cuerpo cayó al suelo.

Después, todo silencio.

**OooOooO**

-Crouch -ordenó Bellatrix, haciendo que el joven al verla se pusiese inmediatamente en pie-. Hora de practicar.

Ambos se mantuvieron un segundo la mirada, y luego Barty se desapareció, yendo al lugar donde practicaban normalmente todas las maldiciones.

Bellatrix se volvió a encararse con Rodolphus, con quien intercambió una expresión de cansancio. Se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón en el que leía éste.

-Pudiste habérselo encargado a otro', masculló Bellatrix-. Odio enseñar a ese crío.

-Eres la mejor -respondió éste con sencillez, sin apartar la vista del libro-. Además tienes poca paciencia.

-¿Y eso es bueno?

-Hay que quitarle los caprichos.

Bellatrix ahogó una sonrisa. Lo cierto es que Barty seguía teniendo ciertos caprichos... y todos la envolvían a ella.

Adoraba mentir a su marido descaradamente. Ponía a prueba todas sus facultades.

-Esta noche...

-Volveré tarde.

-Estaré despierta -susurró, con una sonrisa pícara.

Rodolphus no levantó la mirada, pues sabía que Bellatrix había desaparecido ya, al encuentro de su inexperto aprendiz.

Segundos después, en una de las alas más aisladas del cuartel, Bellatrix apareció. Habían elegido ese sitio tanto para practicar maldiciones peligrosas como para otros asuntos.

Barty, que la había estado esperando, la pegó contra la pared, aprisionándola. Bella sentía el pecho de él ascender y descender a toda velocidad, con sus bocas separadas por una nimia distancia. Sonrió levemente, antes de ir a capturar sus labios. Él entreabrió su boca, dispuesta a recibir su lengua con un ansia desesperada.

Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de ella, sus curvas y formas, su espalda.

-Es una suerte que aprendas rápido -susurró ella, jadeante.

-¿En qué sentido?

-En todos -terminó riendo, besando su cuello.

El hombre cerró los ojos.

-¡_Protego_! -exclamó apartándose de pronto, con una sonrisa triunfante. El hechizo de Bellatrix rebotó contra el escudo creado. El joven no había tenido ni que sentir la varita de ella rozando su tripa esta vez para saber lo que iba a hacerle.

-Parece que por fin has aprendido -murmuró la mujer, complacida-. Recuerdo antes que siempre te dejabas llevar por el deseo. Caíste infinidad de veces.

-¿Te lo creíste? Lo hacía a propósito -dijo Barty, riendo-. Pensaba que eras más inteligente.

-Mientes -replicó de inmediato la mujer, ahora alerta. Recorría el rostro del joven, hundiéndose en sus ojos... cuantas veces fueran necesarias hasta asegurarse de que mentía. Pero no encontraba nada.

-¿Te convences ya? Te estaba usando.

-Lo dudo mucho -rió Bellatrix, intentando recuperar el control de la situación, acercándose a él jugueteando con la varita-. Me deseas demasiado.

-Je... adoro cuando intentas imponerte -susurró Barty, acariciando el rostro de la mujer con suavidad-, pero sé que te lo habías creído. Esta vez sí.

-A mí nunca conseguirás engañarme. Te conozco demasiado bien.

-¿Y cómo sabes que me conoces? He podido mostrarte cientos de máscaras hasta ahora, todas distintas. ¿Cuál es la verdadera?

Bellatrix se quedó en silencio, inexpresiva, con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él y rodeaba por sus brazos. Le asustaba esa capacidad que tenía. La admiraba y le asustaba a un mismo tiempo. Conseguía engañar a todo el mundo. Era un perfecto actor.

-Creo que ya hemos practicado mucho -añadió Barty, besándola el pelo.

-No sé yo... Atente a las consecuencias si decido atacar.

-Esta vez no atacarás -dijo, cogiéndola de las manos-. No si no tienes varita.

En un juego de manos, Barty consiguió arrebatar la varita a Bellatrix, y con las dos en una mano las mantuvo fuera del alcance de la mujer.

-Ahora tendrás que complacerme.

-Rodolphus me ha dicho que no te conceda caprichos.

-Como si hicieses caso a tu marido...

-Pero tiene razón. No puedo permitir esto -dijo ella, con falsa severidad.

-Entonces intenta quitármela -la desafió.

**OooOooO**

Solo una voz llena de odio y sentimientos de traición llenaba la mazmorra. Lo demás era silencio... y súplicas.

-Yo no, padre, lo juro.

Bellatrix, que había mantenido la vista al frente en todo momento, la cabeza bien alta, se volvió sorprendida al escuchar salir de los labios de Barty esas palabras.

-¡No vuelvas a enviarme con los dementores!

Era imposible. No podía estar intentando escaparse... no podía estar intentando traicionarlos. Traicionar a su Señor.

Pero el joven, criatura de nuevo, temblaba como una hoja, blanca su piel y sus labios. Ojos abiertos y pupilas dilatadas por el miedo.

Su padre permanecía imperturbable. Su voz se hizo más dura.

-Se los acusa también de haber usado la maldición _Cruciatus_ contra la mujer de Frank Longbottom cuando él no les proporcionó la información. Planearon restaurar en el poder a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y volver a la vida de violencia que presumiblemente llevaron ustedes mientras él fue poderoso.

Bellatrix detuvo un momento su mente en el recuerdo, de la mujer rellena y feliz, que servía la cena cuando habían irrumpido en su casa con violencia. Breve recuerdo a sus gritos de agonía, que ella misma se había encargado de producir; a las convulsiones de su cuerpo en el suelo... A las súplicas de su patético marido.

Sonrió.

-Ahora pido al jurado...

-¡Madre, no lo dejes, madre! Yo no lo hice. ¡Yo no fui!

Nuevos gritos del joven que hicieron a Bellatrix volverse. Lo odio, y no pude evitarlo. Le estaba decepcionando como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho. Creía haberle moldeado bien, haber contribuido a crear una mente resistente y sin escrúpulos. ¿Por qué se comportaba así?

Crouch se impuso sobre los gritos desesperados de su hijo, su cuerpo completamente en tensión.

-Pido a los miembros del jurado que levanten las manos si creen, como yo, que estos crímenes merecen la cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

Y todos a una alzaron los brazos, como si se tratase de una sola persona con miles de brazos, con miles de opiniones que la condenarían a permanecer encerrada.

-¡No, madre, no! Yo no lo hice, no lo hice, no sabía. ¡No me envíes allí, no lo dejes!

Bellatrix se fijó por primera vez en la mujer envejecida y temblorosa que había al lado de Crouch, sollozando, incapaz de mirar a su hijo, incapaz de ver como se lo llevaban los dementores a lo que sería su muerte.

Ella no pudo soportarlo más. Se levantó, mirando a Crouch, aunque sin saber muy bien si hablaba para él o para Barty, que parecía ajeno a la traición que a sus ojos estaba cometiendo. Quería que se diese cuenta, que recuperase la serenidad que le había enseñado... el orgullo con el que debía afrontar ese paso, pues era sólo una prueba más de su lealtad.

-¡El Señor Tenebroso se alzará de nuevo, Crouch! Echadnos a Azkaban: podemos esperar. Se alzará de nuevo y vendrá a buscarnos, nos recompensará más que a ningún otro de sus partidarios. ¡Sólo nosotros le hemos sido fieles, sólo nosotros hemos tratado de encontrarlo!

Sintió que los dementores la rodeaban, pero le dio igual. Contempló a su joven amante, que temblaba aterrorizado, a punto de desmayarse.

Entró en sus ojos, en sus pensamientos... y la verdad la golpeó.

Él estaba mintiendo.

Barty no se detuvo en ella. Todo dependía de él ahora... su Señor dependía de él. Era el único con posibilidades de escapar, el único que podía ir a encontrarlo.

Sus gritos no iban a convencer a una multitud, sino a penetrar en el alma de una madre atormentada.

¡Soy tu hijo, soy tu hijo!

Un intento más...

Tú no eres hijo mío. ¡Yo no tengo ningún hijo!

Y la mujer se desmayaba, y caía en las mismas garras del dolor.

_Porque tienen de su parte_

_mucho poder las mentiras_

_cuando parecen verdades._

El plan comenzaba.

**FIN**

**N/A. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Jejejej, espero que os haya gustado. La verdad es que me he dado cuenta de que además de la pareja Bella-Barty me detengo mucho en la Rody-Bella, pero no puedo evitarlo mauahahahaha... es la pareja perfecta para Bellatrix. Con este fic quiero destacar sobre todo la capacidad para mentir que creo que tiene Barty, y mis dudas de que Voldemort lo considere su vasallo más fiel si al final renunció a él (en el juicio). Puede que algo más hubiera tras las súplicas y ruegos de Barty a su padre.**

**Mi parte favorita es la primera, justo debajo del párrafo de presentación del juicio, sobre todo desde "respeto –frase- poder". Esas tres frases me emocionan, no sé porqué, jejje. Tienen como fuerza. La más difícil con diferencia fue el ataque, sobre todo la parte de los Prewett. Primero porque me lo iba inventando sobre la marcha, y segundo porque no suelo poner así a Bellatrix, en un momento tan acelerado en el que no solo importa ella. Yo la pongo a base de movimientos lentos, gestos estudiados y frases, cosa que en esa escena no había. Ha sido horrible escribirla. ¿Cómo quedó al final? No sé qué hubiese hecho sin Nury aquí, jejeje... A la 1 de la madrugada las dos pensando maldiciones y ataques.**

**Y bueno, creo que eso es todo. Ya no tengo nada más que comentar, excepto que ya estoy de vacaciones y que tengo miles de millones de ideas para one-shots de Bella. No sé cómo me las apañaré para escribirlos... intercalándolos con mis otras historias. Um, ya veré. Tengo que pensarlo.**

**Pero mientras, dejadme reviews, plis. Me gustaría que me comentaseis las escenas (sobre todo la de la lucha, porque no suelo escribir ese tipo de escenas y no sé qué tal me ha quedado). **

**Beshiiiitosss! Joanne**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE. Releyendo el otro día el quinto, me di cuenta que en la parte cuando escapan de Azkaban los mortis, pone que es Dolohov quien mató a los Prewett... weno, se puede decir que me pasé por el forro esa parte xD eso mi fic no lo cumple hehe.**


End file.
